Most conventional faraday bags on the market use hook-and-loop strip closures. Hook-and-loop strips are cheap to produce, adequate for most uses, and holds the faraday bag together tightly so RF signal does not leak. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional faraday bag 200 with hook-and-loop closure system. There could be a hook fabric strip 202 on one side of the bag, and a loop fabric strip 204 on the opposing side. The mouth of the bag could roll over twice so the hook strip connects with the loop strip and holds the bag closed.
Although the hook-and-loop faraday bag closure is prevalent, it does have downsides. For example, the hook-and-loop closure can be slow to open and close, may be painful on fingers, and may degrade over time due to wear and tear. Additionally, forensic investigators often use hard-sided RF enclosures (as shown, for example, at 206 in FIG. 12, for example) which may contain conductive gloves (as shown, for example, at 210 in FIG. 12) as part of the enclosure. These conductive gloves are typically made with a soft conductive fabric that can be susceptible to damage through scoring and abrasion. A complaint from users of these enclosures has been the degradation of the conductive gloves by way of opening and closing faraday bags while hands are inside of the gloves—an operation that must occur when a closed faraday bag has been introduced inside of the enclosure. Until now a solution for these problems has not existed, and users of conventional faraday bags have generally been left to contend with the downsides of the hook-and loop-closure.